To date, a double opening storage device such as a console box disposed in a vehicle interior has been known (for example, JP2016007865 (A)). The double opening storage device includes a box body, a lid, and an opening and closing mechanism. The box body has a storage portion which is shaped in an almost rectangular parallelepiped and has an opening in the upper surface. The lid is a member that is formed in a thin rectangular shape so as to correspond to the opening of the box body, and that covers the opening so as to be openable and closable. The opening and closing mechanism includes a right side opening and closing mechanism that opens and closes the lid by pivoting the lid about a first rotation shaft that extends along a left side peripheral edge of the opening of the box body, a left side opening and closing mechanism that opens and closes the lid by pivoting the lid about a second rotation shaft that extends along a right side peripheral edge of the opening of the box body, and an arm member that intervenes between the box body and the lid. The arm member has one end portion supported by the lid so as to be swingable. The arm member has the other end portion supported by the box body so as to be swingable.
The right side opening and closing mechanism and the left side opening and closing mechanism each have: a shaft member disposed so as to be coaxial with the rotation shaft; a support member that supports the shaft member so as to rotate the shaft member about the rotation shaft; an urging member that generates an urging force for rotating the shaft member relative to the support member in the lid opening direction; and a locking device that holds the lid in a closed state against the urging force of the urging member. The shaft member is fixed to the arm member. The support member is disposed in the box body or the lid. One end portion of the urging member is fixed to the shaft member. The other end portion of the urging member is fixed to the box body or the lid. When holding of the lid in the closed state by the locking device is canceled, the opening and closing mechanisms rotate the shaft member relative to the support member in the lid opening direction due to an urging force of the urging member, whereby the lid is opened by pivoting about the first rotation shaft or the second rotation shaft.
Furthermore, the right side opening and closing mechanism and the left side opening and closing mechanism each include a damper device. The damper device is fixed to the box body or the lid. The damper device is a device in which viscous oil is sealed. A damper gear is formed on the outer circumferential portion of the damper device. The damper gear meshes with a gear formed on the outer circumferential portion of the shaft member. The damper device attenuates a lid opening speed by adjusting a rotation speed of rotation of the shaft member relative to the support member when an operation of opening the lid is performed.